


When Camelot Fell

by ClueyLock



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Clueylock, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClueyLock/pseuds/ClueyLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur would die to save Merlin...He can't lose him; he's his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Camelot Fell

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters coming soon! I hope you enjoy reading this fic, I wrote it whilst watching Merlin so that's where I got the general idea from. However, it's not like an episode transcript so don't worry - I've included many of my own ideas and have of course already planned the fate of the characters in my own (twisted...cruel...?) way.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to all the Merlin fans.

Merlin glared at the rays of the early morning sunlight that were shining through the cracks in between the curtains. Once again, he had found himself late in awakening and he knew that his king and friend, Arthur Pendragon, would not be the slightest bit pleased.  
Rolling onto his side, Merlin fell with a thump to the floor, taking his covers with him, as he made a tiresome effort to get out of his bed.   
"Merlin?" Called Gaius, the court physician, as he knocked sharply on Merlin's bedroom door. "Are you awake? Hurry up! Don't keep the king waiting."  
The servant groaned, exhausted, and pushed his hands underneath his stomach, pressing his slight weight against them as he forced himself upright. Reaching out and taking hold of the first pair of trousers that he could find, he quickly dressed himself before heading out of the door; barely shouting a goodbye to Gaius and reluctantly refusing breakfast due to his apparent lateness.

"Ah, Merlin. Late. As usual." Arthur struggled to keep somewhat of a smile from his expression when he heard Merlin enter his chambers. To his personal amusement, he noticed that his servant appeared to be familiarly annoyed at his regular disapprovals.  
"I'm sorry, my Lord." Merlin bowed his head, simply out of habit. "I just-"  
Merlin winced as a light pain shot through his head, signalling the beginning of a treacherous headache. If only Gaius hadn't made him clean out the leach tank last night, he might have had a decent amount of sleep which would have prevented this migraine from arising. "-I just..."  
Arthur raised his eyebrows, waiting for Merlin to conjure up an excuse worth hearing out. When Merlin failed to produce any reasons for his absence, he took to honesty and a simple shrug. "I was just tired."  
The king rolled his eyes, once again finding it difficult to keep a grin from plastering his face. This man in front of him, this crazy mop-haired servant - was Arthur's friend. His best friend, in fact; not that he would ever dare to let that on to Merlin. He would never hear the end of it.  
"I'm glad you can speak your mind to me, Merlin." Arthur tried for a serious tone.  
"...good. I'm...also glad." Merlin replied awkwardly.  
"Well then," Arthur said after a moments silence, "my breakfast is waiting in the kitchens. I hope you're not too sleepy to bring it up to me?"  
Merlin grunted at the usual daily sarcasm that Arthur supplied him with, and turned on his heel to leave for the kitchens.

* * * *

"Get your grubby hands off of my dumplings!" The head cook snapped at Merlin, as she batted his hand away from the tray. Merlin was about to protest, to make up that the dumplings were in fact for the king, when a second wave of pain washed through his head.  
Letting out an involuntary faint cry, Merlin tripped over his own feet and stumbled into a passing manservant.   
"I'm so - sorry!" Merlin exclaimed, helping the man up off of the ground. Then, without waiting for a reply, Merlin collected together Arthur's breakfast and hurried for the safety of the corridor.

"Are you quite alright, Merlin?" Gwen asked, when her friend rounded the corner, almost bumping into her.  
Frantically nodding, Merlin sweeped past her and ran as fast as he possibly could (all the while balancing the king's food tray on one hand) to the royal chambers.

Running was never something that Merlin had been good at; he always ended up barging into people by mistake, or even tripping over himself. His headache made him feel like someone was constantly punching him in his head. Not a helpful thing when you're a full-time servant to the king.  
Merlin's breathing became shallow as he neared the final lengthy corridor. 

'Just another hour,' he thought to himself, 'then - sleep.'

He was only around ten metres from the king's chambers when his vision began to fade to a cloudy grey. His eyelids drew heavy, his feet seemed to drag. Further bullets of agony tore through his brain.   
Today really wasn't Merlin's day.  
A couple more indelicate steps, and his knees and his vision gave in, and the young malnourished servant swiftly crumpled to the freezing flagstone floor.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued!  
> Subscribe to me for instant updates as to when I upload another chapter (or even another fic). Please comment, rate and kudos this fic if you liked it! Feedback would be much appreciated!


End file.
